Girl Meets the Hidden Truth
by leximarie08
Summary: Lucas chose Maya and Riley got pushed to the side. Eight years later Riley hasn't talked to anyone. She's now married but her husband isn't exactly nice. What happens when Riley gets an invitation to a reunion? What will happen when she sees everyone? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy! Please remember to comment! _

Riley POV:

It's been 15 years. It's been fifteen years since Lucas picked Mya over me. After he made his decision our friendship went out the window. I couldn't handle my emotions after that. I tried my hardest to keep my friendship with him and Mya but I couldn't. Then again it didn't seem like they cared very much. Seeing them in the hallways kissing, hugging, and just being in love. Granted I was extremely happy for my best friend to have finally someone; I wish it was anyone but him. Once they had each other it was like I didn't even exist. After I ended my friendships with two of the people I care most about I begged and pleaded with my parents to let me do online schooling. After weeks they finally agreed probably only because I was so depressed, not eating, not wanting to do anything. I graduated my online courses and went on to college at Penn Brooke University. I went to college to become a pre-school teacher. While I was in college I met a guy named James. James was the first guy to catch my eye aside from Lucas. James and I hit it off right away and I knew I had a lot of strong feelings for him. We dated all throughout college and a few weeks after graduation he proposed. I accepted and we got married a year later.

After we got married I talked him into moving back to New York. It took a lot of begging but he finally agreed and I was so excited. We ended up finding an amazing house with three bedrooms, and two baths. It had a little front yard with a white picket fence, a huge backyard with an in ground pool and of course a bay window. I loved the house, it was absolutely perfect. A few weeks after we fully moved in is when I noticed that James was changing and it wasn't for the good.

He would get mad at me for the littlest things. Dinner wasn't ready right when he walked in or I folded his shirt wrong. No matter what it was always my fault. He would scream and slam whatever he possibly could. It scared the hell out of me but I tried my best to deal with it. I loved him and I know he loves me right?

I had just gotten off work and pulled up to the house smiling to myself knowing he wasn't home yet. I quickly parked the car in the driveway and got out walking to the house. I grabbed the mail and went inside straight to the kitchen. I quickly pulled out some steaks, potatoes and asparagus and started cooking at record speed. Once I had everything on the stove I started going through the mail.

'Bill, bill, junk mail, what's this?' I mumbled to myself. I opened the letter and started to read. A reunion for middle school? Who does this type of thing? I chuckled softly when I read that it was hosted by Farkle. I put the paper down on the table neatly as I heard James' truck pull into the driveway. I quickly made his plate and set it down with a beer at his seat.

"Babe I'm home" He says as he walks into the kitchen. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hi handsome" I lean up kissing him softly. "I missed you today" He smirks and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Oh really?" I smile and nod. I giggle softly as he kisses me again and again.

"Come eat I made your favorite" I gently pull away from him. He glares down at me.

"What?" I question the look.

"Why don't you want to kiss me?" He asks defensively. See this is what I'm talking about.

"Babe you're being crazy I just want you to eat your dinner before it gets cold." Again this is gonna be my fault either way.

"Fine whatever" He mumbled as I got his plate ready. I sat it in front of him and grabbed him a beer from the fridge. I made my plate and sat across from him.

"So I got an invitation to a reunion type of thing" I said softly to him.

"What kind of reunion?" He questions

"Middle school" I laugh softly "I guess they wanna try to get everyone together. It seems fun, would you go with me?"

"I think it sounds stupid" He mumbles

"Please" I try again "I think we'd have fun" I smile softly at him.

"Fine I guess"

"Yay! Thank you so much!" I smile big. "You're the best!"

He chuckles softly and finishes his food in silence. He leaves his plate on the table and goes upstairs shutting the bedroom door behind him. I sigh and get up cleaning up the mess praying that I clean it up the way he wants. Once I finished cleaning I sat down looking at the invitation. Seeing everyone again, was it really a good idea? I mean I would love to see Farkle, Smackle, Zay but Lucas and Mya….I wasn't too sure if I wanted to see them again. They completely turned against me, I was invisible to them. They could be married with kids for all I know. But I'm married, I'm happy right? I pulled out my phone and dialed Farkles number and listened to it ring. After five rings it went to voicemail.

"Hey this is Farkle and I can't answer my phone right now so leave a message after the beep" BEEP

"Hey Farkle. It's Riley, Riley Matthews. Well Riley Brown now" I chuckled softly "Um I got the invite to the reunion and I would love to come. And my husband will be coming with me. I can't wait to see you. Um I guess that's it. I'll talk to you soon. Bye" I hung up the phone. I shut the lights off and made sure the door was locked and went upstairs. I saw James smirking at his phone as he texted someone.

"Hey" I smile at him "Who are you texting?" I question him.

"No one" He pays me no attention. I bite my bottom lip and sit next to him trying to read the message but he quickly locks his phone. "I told you no one"

"I was just sitting next to you" I say softly. He scoffs and stands up changing into a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. "Where are you going?" I question him.

"Out" He answers me. He's going out? Without me?

"Can I come with you?"

"No I'm hanging with the guys tonight" He mumbles and walks out the door jogging down the steps. I follow him quickly. I stand in front of the door.

"I thought we would spend some time together tonight?"

"No I'm going out"

"Babe-"

"I said I'm going out!" He says loudly as he pushes me into the entertainment stand. Ow! I let out a dry sob as I hold my hip. He opens the door and slams it shut. That's a first. He's never put his hands on me. I wipe the tears from my eyes and make my way back upstairs. I pull down my pants and already see a bruise forming. I change into pajamas and lay in bed playing with my wedding ring. That wasn't the James that I fell in love with. I don't know who that is. _

Sooo? Did you like it? Review please and I'm already working on the second chapter! If you have any suggestions leave in the comments! Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Riley POV:

I woke up the next morning to James snoring. I sat up and saw he was still in the clothes from last night. I ran my fingers over my side and winced when I hit a sore spot. I was hoping him putting his hands on me was just a dream but clearly it wasn't. I reached over and grabbed my phone to shut off the alarm when I saw a text from Farkle.

"Hey Riley. Sorry I missed your call last night. I'm so happy your coming! Maybe do you wanna grab lunch today and catch up? Let me know-Farkle"

I smile and responded.

"Yeah I would love to catch up. How about Alemento's at 1? -Riley" I put my phone down and got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I started to wash my face when I heard James' alarm going off. I heard him groan as he shut the alarm off.

"Riley?" He called out to me. I don't know how today's gonna go with him. He put his hands on me last night and that's not something I can forget. Yeah he gets angry but he has never put his hands on me. I don't like him when he gets mad and I really didn't like him last night. I sighed softly praying that today would be better.

"Hold on" I said softly as I dried my face. I opened the bathroom door and saw him sitting in bed. "Hi" I gave him a small smile.

"You're up early" He states "I thought you had off today"

"I do. I have some errands to do today. I need to go food shopping, do some laundry and I'm going to lunch with an old friend" He gets up out of bed and starts pulling out his clothes for the day.

"An old friend?" He questions me.

"Yeah his name-" I got interrupted.

"His?" He asked loudly "You're going out with a guy? What was he your old boyfriend?" He walks up to me. Fuck I shouldn't have mentioned lunch.

"No he was my best friend back in middle school, after we started high school we just lost touch"

"Are you cheating on me?" He screams loudly. I flinch and back up. Why is he acting like this?

"N-no I wouldn't ever cheat on you. I love you and only you. Why are you acting like this?"

I saw his jaw clench as he walked closer to me, I bit the inside of my cheek afraid of what he's gonna do. I shouldn't be afraid of my husband! This is crazy. He looked down at me and he quickly punched me in my face. Ow! I fell to the ground holding my face sobbing. I saw out of my eye him walk out of the bathroom slamming the bedroom door and go downstairs. I brought my knees up to my chin as I silently sobbed holding the left side of my face. I heard his car start and speed out of the driveway. I stood up and looked at the mirror only to see the left side of my face red and puffy. I know it's gonna bruise bad and I have lunch with Farkle in less than 5 hours. Fuck my life.

After a few hours I now had a black eye along with a smaller bruise on my cheek. I tried covering it up as best as I could but make up can only do so much. I quickly changed into a light purple cami dress along with a pair of silver sandals. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door going into my car. I quickly drove to the restaurant. I parked my car and took a deep breath before walking in. I smiled when I saw Farkle sitting at a table. I walked up to him and smiled, he stood up and hugged me tightly.

"I've missed you so much" He says "Don't worry Pluto is still a planet to me." I chuckle softly and hug him back.

"I've missed you too" He pulls away from the hug and his face drops. I know he sees my eye.

"What the hell happened to your eye?" He asks as we sit down. Now time to think of a lie.

"I um walked into my door at home" I say softly. He looks at my face trying to read me.

"Oh" he mumbles "So my first question is what exactly happened freshman year. I mean you just kinda disappeared. You stopped answering phone calls you never answered your door what happened? I know it had to do with Lucas being with Maya-"I interrupted him.

"I couldn't handle it. I was being ignored by them. Maya never came over anymore Lucas basically just stopped talking to me. It killed me-not that they were together but it was like once they were together they didn't need me anymore"

"That wasn't the case Riley-"  
"I know but that's how I felt. That's why I chose to do online schooling, that's why I chose to just do me for a while" He nodded understanding what I was saying.

"So what happened after high school?" He questioned as he started to eat the food the waitress put in front of us.

"I went on to Penn Brook um I'm a pre-school teacher, I'm married-"

"And who is the lucky guy?" He smirked.

"James Brown" I simply say.

"Well I can't wait to meet him" I can. I don't' know how I feel about bringing him around with all this going on.

We continued talking and laughing for what seemed like hours.

"So um do you still talk to them?" I asked softly. Farkle nodded as he swallowed the food.

"Yeah I talk to both of them a lot actually" He chuckled.

"Are they still-um" I couldn't get it out. He shook his head.

"No they broke up-a few weeks after you left. They're still friends but it didn't work out between them. They really didn't talk or spend time together-they mainly made out that's about it." He said.

He continued talking about what I missed during high school but I couldn't get it out of my mind. Lucas and Maya didn't work out- I wonder if Lucas is still single? Wait what am I saying? I'm married-not happily anymore but I'm married. I wonder what James would say if we got a divorce? What am I thinking? I don't even know if Lucas is single or interested in me. I guess I'll find out at the reunion.

Well? What did you guys think? Questions-Comments review! Thanks for all the support guys! Love you all! Next chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Farkle POV:

After meeting with Riley I had a feeling she was lying to me about something. I'm not sure exactly what it was but she's hiding something and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. I drove back to my apartment to find Lucas trying to cook. Key word trying. He was failing miserably. I chuckled as I sat on a bar stool and watched him.

"Where'd you disappear to?" He asks me.

"I went to lunch with Riley-" I start to say casually. He interrupts me of course.

"Riley? Riley Matthews? Riley Matthews from middle school? How? When? Where? Why?" He asks quickly.

"Yeah Riley Matthews-well I don't know her married name but yeah. I invited her to the little reunion and then she called me and we started talking and I asked her if she wanted to stop and grab lunch" I shrug my shoulders.

"Wait she's married? To who?"

"I don't know some guy named James. She said she met him at college. Why?"

"I um I don't know" He mumbles. I hear the front door open and Maya say she's here. She walks into the kitchen and sits next to me and waves I chuckle and wave back to her.

"You're my best friend I know when you're lying. You still have feelings for her don't you?" I smirk and ask him.

"Wait who does Ranger Rick like?" She asks suddenly interested "I mean let's face it he dated and me and he really hasn't' had any luck since that"

"Seriously Maya? Ranger Rick still? We've known each other for how long? Can't you just call me Lucas?" Lucas groans as he asks her.

"No now answer my question who do you have feelings for?" Maya asks again.

"Riley" I smirk at Lucas. Mayas face drops.

"Riley? Riley Matthews? Rileytown? Goofy sweet little weird Riley?" I nod answering her question. "Well when the hell did you see her? How is she? Why did she just stop talking to us?" She asks Lucas. Lucas shrugs his shoulders and points to me.

"He's the one that went out with her today for lunch ask him" He says. Maya looks at me with her eyebrows raised. I sigh softly.

"I invited her to the reunion. She had called me and then we started talking so I asked her to grab lunch. She agreed and we went to lunch and talked for a few hours. She's good. She's married-"

"She's married?!" Maya yells in my ear.

"Yeah she married some guy she met in college" I say as I rub my ear. "Some guy named James. I don't know his last name"

"Why'd she quit talking to us?" Lucas asks.

"Um she said she couldn't handle it. Once you two started dating then it seemed like you guys ignored her" I say softly not knowing how they're gonna take it. I looked over at Maya who had her eyes glued to her lap. Then I glanced at Lucas who was clenching his jaw.

"I-I feel so guilty" Maya says softly "I did ignore her but I didn't mean to. I just it was so much to handle. School work, a relationship, and- "

"You met other friends" Lucas interrupts her. She glared at him.

"You ignored her too! Don't put this all on me!" She screams at him.

"Woah woah guys chill out. This shit happened years ago! We're all guilty of ignoring her! Every one of us!" I say loudly making them both shut up.

"Do you think she'll forgive us?" Maya asks softly after a few minutes of silence. I shrug my shoulders.

"I think so but Maya shit has changed. I can't say it's gonna go back to the way it was. I'm sure she has new friends" I mumble.

"I guess we'll find out at the reunion" Lucas mumbles. I guess we will and I will get to the bottom of her secret.

* * *

Riley POV:

I drove home after lunch with Farkle to see James' car in the driveway. Just great I thought to myself. I parked my car next to his and went in the house. I try to avoid him like the plague so I went into the laundry room and started separating threw clothes. I reach down to find a black lace g-string thong. I wouldn't wear something like this. This definitely isn't mine. I put the thong to the side and put the other clothes in the washing machine and turned it on. I grabbed the thong and walked upstairs to find James lying in bed watching tv.

"Hey" He smirked at me. I threw the thong at him and crossed my arms.

"Who does that belong to?" I asked him harshly.

"Yours?" He stood up and walked over to me. "It's clearly not mine" He chuckles. This ass thinks this is funny!

"It's not mine!" I say loudly. "So if it's not mine and it's not yours then who the fuck does it belong to?!"

"It's yours. It wouldn't be anyone elses. It's probably something I got you for Christmas and you forgot about it" He shrugged his shoulders.

"If I forgot about it from Christmas then why the hell is it in the laundry?!"

"I don't fucking know!" He pushes me to the side and walks downstairs. I follow him.

"James" I say to get his attention. He looks at me from the bottom of the steps. I walk down a few steps. "Are you cheating on me?"

"I should ask you the same damn thing since you went on your little lunch date!"

"It was just my friend Farkle!"

"I don't care! You're my wife! You shouldn't be going out with other guys!"

"You didn't answer my question" I say softly looking him in the eyes. "Are you cheating on me?"

"No I'm not fucking cheating on you! God your so insecure it's not even funny!" He walks into the office and slams the door shut. I sigh and walk down the steps and follow him in there. He's sitting on his phone texting away.

"James?" I say softly. He finishes texting and looks up at me.

"What?" He spats. I bite my bottom lip before walking up to him and hugging him tightly burying my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry" I mumble. He wraps his arms around me hugging me back.

"It's okay" He says as he kisses my forehead. Maybe he's gonna love me again.

* * *

Surprise guys! Two chapters in one day! My Easter gift to you lol. Sorry this one came pretty quick but I figured why not. So comment, review, any suggestions let me know! Next chapter will be up soon I promise! Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Riley POV:

The next few days after me finding the thong James seemed to be very quiet. He would go to work come home and not say much. I know deep down he was cheating on me but I couldn't prove it and if I tried to even bring it up God knows what would happen. It's now Saturday afternoon and James is at the gym. He's been at the gym for the past 3 hours at least he says he's at the gym but I don't know anymore. I sat on the couch with my laptop on my lap finishing up a lesson plan for next week when I heard James open the door. I smiled softly and shut my laptop as he walks in shutting the door behind me.

"Hey" I say softly. He smiles and walks over kissing my cheek before sitting down next to me.

"You're gonna be mad at me" He starts off. I look at him confused about what he's talking about.

"I have to go away for a few days for work-" Wait what is he talking about? He never goes away for work-he's a mechanic. He works for a dealership so why would he have to leave?

"Why?" I fold my arms knowing he's lying.

"I don't know some training shit. I'll be gone for like four to five days"

"So let me get this straight, you're going out of town for a training?" He nods "So is Tyler or Matt going with you?" I ask him about his co-workers.

"No just me. Why? Don't you believe me?" He raises his voice slightly.

"Actually I honestly don't. What training do you have to do that Tyler or Matt wouldn't have to do?"

"I don't fucking know Riley! God! You're so fucking paranoid it's not even funny!" He stands up and walks upstairs to our bedroom. I follow him and see he's packing casual clothes and swimming trunks.

"So explain that" I stand in the door way.

"Explain what?" He doesn't even look at me.

"You're a mechanic, you don't wear your clothes to work on cars. You wear your greased up ripped clothes. Then again I've never seen you wear your swimming trunks to work on a car neither" Then I see something that makes me know he's cheating on me.

"Jesus Riley! Give it a fucking break! I don't know what I should be wearing!" He screams at me. I walk over to his suitcase and move his clothes to the side to find an open box of condoms. Granted I use condoms with him and I'm on birth control because everyone knows James definitely isn't ready to be a father but why would he be taking them on a work trip?

"Why are you taking these?" I ask softly as I hold the box of condoms up. He doesn't look at me at all. He just grabs the box out of my hands and shoves them back in the suitcase zipping it up. "James?" I ask him again.

"Riley get out of my way"

"No James you're hiding something" I stand in front of him. "You're cheating on me" I say softly. He just shoves me to the side and jogs down the steps. I quickly get up and go after him.

"James if you want to be with your whores then let me know now" I say from the steps.

"Why? You aren't gonna do shit Riley. You're never leaving me" I walk down and stand in front of him.

"Why are you doing this James? I thought you loved me" He sighs

"I do love you Riley you're just being paranoid for no reason." He kisses my forehead.

"You're not cheating on me?" He shakes his head no. I know he's lying but I don't want to keep fighting with him.

"I'm not cheating on you. I love you now I need to get going so I can get there. I'll call you when I get to the motel room"

"Okay" I say softly knowing what he's doing. He grabs his suitcase and walks out the door.

Well at least I have a break from him. I know he's cheating but I don't know what the hell to do. I wish Maya was still my best friend. I need best friends. Hell I need friends in general. I mean I'm friends with my coworkers but I need someone I can talk to about James. I really think I need to get divorce papers but I know when I do that he's gonna go off and I'm gonna be in his way. Fuck my life.

* * *

Lucas POV:

After Farkle told us that he met up with Riley I couldn't get her out of my head. I always liked her but I guess during middle school I thought I liked Maya better. Boy that isn't true though. Don't get me wrong Maya's great but we never talked. I loved being able to talk to Riley about anything. I really missed her after she stopped talking to us. I really want to see her and talk to her about everything. I don't want to wait until the reunion. I sat on Farkles couch waiting for him to come downstairs so we can grab Maya and go to eat like we always do. Then it hit me. I smirked and jogged up the steps knocking on his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" He called out.

"Hey can I see your phone real quick?" I asked him.

"What's wrong with your phone?" Shit um.

"It's about to die" Good lie. I smiled when his door opened and he handed me his phone. "Thanks man" I said before jogging back down the steps. I quickly unlocked his phone and looked threw his contacts. That's when I saw it. Riley. I smirked as I started a new message. I don't know if she would come if I asked her from my phone but I think she would come from Farkle.

"Hey Riles. How about we meet up for lunch? -Farkle" I sent the message hoping she would reply quickly. The phone beeped a few minutes later.

"Sure sounds great : )" I smiled to myself. Lunch with Riley. I hope she doesn't get mad when she sees that it's me.

"Okay how about we meet up at Chili's let's say 20 minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan" I smirked and quickly deleted the message. Now to get out of lunch with Farkle and Maya. I heard Farkle come down the steps. Quick Lucas think of a lie!

"Hey you ready to go grab Maya?" He asked me.

"Um about that I think I'm gonna have to cancel-"

"Why?"

"I really don't feel good" I shrug my shoulders "I might be getting sick"

"Oh okay well feel better" I nodded and quickly left his house getting in my car. I drove to Chili's in record time, getting a table for two I sat down patiently waiting. Wondering on how this conversation is gonna go. If there will even be a conversation. She might just walk out when she sees me. Fuck please I just want to talk to her. I was sitting at the booth for about fifteen minutes before I saw her walking into the restaurant. She still looks even more beautiful than before. Wait is that a black eye? What the hell? Okay Lucas breathe one thing at a time. I see the waitress bring her over to the table, the waitress smiles and leaves. Riley turns and looks at me.

"Lucas?" She almost whispers as her face drops. Oh hell please don't be mad please.

"Surprise" I smile at her.

* * *

Okay so just letting you guys know this will be a Riley & Lucas story :) I love them as a couple lol.

I'm not too good with the abuse writing but I'm trying my hardest. Next chapter will be up soon probably within the next week :)  
Again if you have any questions, comments or if you want something to happen in the story just leave it in the comments :)

Thanks guys! Love you! Hope you all enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Riley POV:

I walked into Chili's and walked around looking for Farkle. There weren't many people so that was a plus. I walked over to the last booth where I saw a guy sitting alone with two menus. It must be Farkle. I walked over and the guy turned to look at me. Oh hell. Boy was I wrong. My stomach dropped into my ass.

"Lucas?" I barely get out. He smiles at me. Oh my god he looks good. Real good.

"Surprise" Wait so he planned this?

"Y-you I thought I was supposed to meet Farkle…?"

"Yeah about that. He mentioned to me that you two had lunch a few days ago and ever since then I kept thinking about you so I kinda stole his phone and planned this. You're not mad are you?" He asks me. I guess not I mean he still lied to me but I guess it wouldn't hurt to catch up.

"N-no it's okay" I say softly as I sit down across from him. Oh my god the butterflies in my stomach right now.

"So how have you been?" He smiles at me.

"Good how about you?" I'm not gonna lie this is somewhat awkward. I haven't seen or spoken to him since our freshman year of high school when he chose Maya over me.

"I've been good. What happened to your eye?" He questions me. What lie did I tell Farkle?

"I was at work and a kid threw a toy and hit me right in my eye. It was worse before it's thankfully healing"

"You work with kids?" I nod answering his question. "What do you do?"

"I'm a pre-school teacher. What about you?" I remember back in middle school he wanted to be a veterinarian but then again he said nothing would come in between our friendship and that was a lie.

"I'm a cop. I've been a cop for the past 3 years. Farkle told me you're married" Woah that wasn't on topic.

"Um yeah" I smile softly "I've been married for almost two years. What about you?" I sip my water.

"Um single"

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean I just never found anyone I could connect with ya know?" I nod understanding what he means. That means he isn't with Maya anymore. I wonder how she is. "So I have to ask you and I think you know it's coming. What happened to you during high school? I mean one day you just stopped coming to school, you wouldn't answer your phone, you wouldn't answer your door. You kept your bay window locked and covered up. What happened?" He asked softly. I took a deep breath I knew this was coming.

"The truth?" I ask him as he nods. "Lucas the truth is I-I" I might as well tell him the truth. Farkle probably told him already. "I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle you and Maya being together. Don't get me wrong I was happy for you two. I mean you both were so happy and in love but it just made me feel like I didn't belong anymore. It was always you two. You both just slowly stopped talking to me." I say softly looking at the table.

"Riles I'm so sorry I never meant to make you feel- "

"What's going on over here?" I immediately froze when I heard his voice. Why is he here? Isn't he supposed to be out of town?

"J-James this is my friend L-Lucas" I tried to explain but I know it's no good.

"Really? Because you didn't mention you had a lunch date with a friend" He says harshly. Lucas has to sit and listen to this shit. God I'm so embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry it was last minute" I mumble

"Funny" He spats at me. "Let me talk to my _wife alone_ " He glares at Lucas. I get up before Lucas can. James grabs my wrist hard making me wince in pain as he leads me outside. He glares down at me. I didn't do a thing wrong.

"What?" I ask him.

"What? All you have to say is what? Who the fuck is that guy and why are you at lunch with him?"

"He's an old friend James. I'm at lunch with him catching up with him. What's the big deal?"

"You know you've been running into a lot of old friends" I roll my eyes at his comment.

"I thought you were supposed to be out of town?" I fold my arms looking up at him

"I'm on my way out and I figured I'd stop and grab a bite to eat. Don't try to turn this around on me. This is the second time you've gone out with an 'old friend' in the past week!"

"Am I not allowed to have friends?" I ask him loudly

"No!" He spats at me. Did he really just say that? I'm not allowed to have friends?

"So I'm not allowed to have any friends?" I scream at him

"No!"

"Then what am I supposed to do? Go to work and come home? That's it?"

"Exactly!" I can't believe what I'm hearing. What the hell is wrong with him? He's acting like a total asshole!

"You're a fucking asshole James!"

"And you're a fucking slut!" He screams as he pushes me causing me to fall over. I let out a loud sob. What is my life coming to? Why is my husband being like this? I don't know how much more of this I can take. I love him I do but this is becoming too much to deal with. No man should ever put his hands on a woman. He claims he loves me but if he truly loves me then why is he hitting me? Why is he screaming at me? Why doesn't he trust me?

Lucas POV:

There's something about her relationship with her husband. It's almost like she's afraid of him. He's a pretty scary dude to be honest. I saw him grab her wrist and lead her out front. Maybe if I go and listen in on the conversation-no spying is wrong. Then again she seemed pretty afraid of him, I am a cop it's my job to protect right? Fuck it. I got up and walked over to the door walking out and sitting on the bench so I can hear them but they can't see me.

"You're a fucking cheater!" He screams at her. She's not cheating. This is all my fault.

"I-I told you he's just a f-friend. I w-wouldn't ever cheat on you" She lets out a sob. Why is he treating her like this?

"You're a damn liar!" He raises his arm and smacks her across the face. I would say 95% of me wants to go over there and arrest him and take her far away from him. The other 5% of me doesn't know how she would react. I saw him walk off and go towards his car. I quickly went back into our booth pretending I didn't see a thing. I look out the window and see her walking back towards the restaurant.

"Hey is everything okay?" I ask softly as she sits down. The right side of her cheek is now a bright red and I can see she tried to wipe the tears away but it didn't work.

"Yeah" She mumbles as she looks down at her lap "I'm sorry about that"

"Why are you apologizing? It wasn't you- "

"T-that's my husband. He just he gets jealous" She explains. He is clearly also abusive. I sigh softly.

"Has he always been this jealous?" I mumble

"No it just recently started a few months ago" I purse my lips together.

"Riley can I ask you a personal question?" I ask softly. She nods her head as she looks at her lap. "Is James abusive towards you?" I can see the tears forming in her eyes but she quickly wipes them away and looks at me.

"N-no" She mumbles softly. I guess she doesn't know I saw that whole incident.

"Riley I know this is hard but I can help you-"

"No! You don't know what you're talking about! My husband loves me!"

"Riley that isn't love!"

"Do me a favor Lucas stay out of my personal life. You walked out of my life years ago and I don't need you coming back in and fucking it up!" With that she got up and walked out of the restaurant. I can't even stop her. She's right. I made a decision and I fucked up my relationship with her. I know one thing I need to help her and the sooner the better.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Remember if you have any ideas please tell me! I love getting feedback from you guys! Next chapter will be up soon! Promise!


	6. Chapter 6

Riley POV:

I stormed out of Chili's. How dare Lucas try to meddle into my personal life? He's the one that chose Maya over me. He doesn't care. He never did. Who am I kidding? I would love it if Lucas could help me but that's just gonna make James even angrier. I don't want to make him angrier. I drove home only to see James' truck sitting in the driveway. What is he doing here? I parked the car and got out walking up to the front door taking a deep breath before walking in. I saw him sitting on the couch drinking a beer.

"I thought you had a business trip?" I asked him as I shut the door. I know a fights about to start.

"I thought you were a faithful wife?" He spat at me. What the hell. I'm fucking faithful even though he isn't.

"I am faithful James! I met an old friend! I have no friends because of you! Why can't I have a friend?" I snapped back at him. I know he isn't used to me snapping back but I've been holding a lot back.

"Don't blame me because no one likes you!" He screams as he stands up and walks over to me.

"James just stop!"

"No it's about time you hear this! You're a fucking horrible person! You have no friends because no one can stand you! Your own family won't even talk to you! Let's not forget you can't even be a woman you can't even get pregnant!" I just stared at him as tears fall from my eyes. He's throwing low blows. I quickly shoved past him running up the steps to our bedroom slamming the door shut behind me. I collapsed on the bed sobbing as tears fall from my eyes. Why is he so mean?

Lucas POV:

After Riley walked out I couldn't help but to worry about what she was dealing with. I don't know how her husband treated her especially now with him seeing us getting lunch. I drove to my police prescient. Walking in waving to my fellow officers I sat down at my desk debating about what I should do now. I quickly logged onto my computer and went onto a search engine. What is his last name? Who to call who to call? I quickly grabbed my phone calling Farkles cell phone. After what felt like a million rings.

"Hey man what's up?"

"I need to know some information"

"Like?"

"What's Riley's husbands name?" I asked quickly.

"Riley's husband? Why?"

"Please just give me his name I'll explain it tonight"

"James I'm pretty sure his last name is Brown- "I hung up on him. I'll explain everything to him later I just need to do this and quickly. I quickly entered the information into the computer and saw a picture of Riley's husband come up. I started to read his file.

The more I read the sicker to my stomach I felt. DUI, DUI, aggravated assault, and domestic abuse. I quickly printed out the file and grabbed my coat walking out the door. I got in my car and immediately drove to Farkles house to see what he thinks I should do. I walked right in knowing he was home.

"Farkle!"

"In the kitchen" He yelled back. I quickly went in and saw him and Maya sitting at the island drinking coffee. "Why did you need to know about Riley's husband?" He questioned me. I sigh and sit down across from them.

"I texted her from your phone to see if she wanted to grab lunch. She didn't exactly know it was me and she agreed. So we went to Chili's and we started talking then her husband comes over. He was pissed and I mean pissed. He wanted to talk to her alone so she got up and he grabbed her wrist hard enough for her to wince out in pain so I may have followed them and I saw some things I didn't like"

"Like?" Maya asked me

"H-he slapped he across the face-and I mean it was hard"

"You think he's abusing her?" Maya asks softly

"When I had lunch with her last week she had a black eye, she said she walked into a door at home" Farkle mumbles.

"She had the bruise when I saw her except she told me that it happened at work. A kid threw a toy at her"

"Regardless if he is abusing her or not we can't prove it. Unless Riley tells us or goes to the police we can't prove any of it" Farkle says speaking up. Maya just looks down at the floor not knowing what to say or do.

Riley POV:

It had seemed like an eternity but in reality it was more like twenty minutes I heard a faint knock at the door. I stayed silent as James walked in and laid down next to me wrapping his arms around me pulling me close.

"I'm so sorry" He mumbles against my forehead as he kisses my head.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I ask softly. I need to know. What did I ever do to him for him to treat me like this?

"I don't know I don't mean to be but sometimes I just am. I'm trying to work on it for you, for us, for our future"

"Promise?"

"I promise" He leans down and kisses me softly. This is the James that I fell in love with. He took his thumb and ran it over the bruise he put on my face "I'm so sorry" He mumbles again. I just look at him not knowing if he truly means it this time. He's said it many times and he continues to act like an asshole.

"What happened to your training?" I ask softly.

"I put it off for a week or two"

"Are you still gonna come with me to the reunion?"

"Are your friends gonna be there?" He questions me.

"Yeah I want you to meet them"

"I don't know- "

"If you want to change for us and our future you'll meet them. There isn't any reason to be jealous. I married you, I love you" He sighs softly.

"Fine" He mumbles.

"And you're gonna be on your best behavior right?"

"I guess"

I smile and lean up kissing him deeply.

Lucas POV:

Maya hasn't said much since we told her. Farkle, Maya and I sat on his couch trying to think of a plan of how we're gonna do this. I can tell that this is weighing on Maya.

"Maya you okay?" I ask softly. She just stares at the ground. She doesn't look up at me as she answers me.

"No. This whole situation isn't okay. Riley's in an abusive relationship because of us" Woah what does she mean because of us? "She could get really hurt or worse because of us!"

"How is this our fault?"

"Because you chose me! Maybe if you didn't chose me then none of this would have happened! Riley and I would still be best friends! You and her would probably be married with kids by now! But no because of your cowboy brain Riley's in an abusive relationship!" She screams with tears in her eyes. I stand up walking over to where she's sitting and I sit next to her wrapping my arms around her. I know this is killing her but we'll make it better somehow some way.

"This isn't our fault Maya. We were kids back then. We didn't know any of this was gonna happen. Don't worry we're gonna get Riley out of that relationship" I mumbled as I held her tighter as she sobs into my chest. Maya isn't a crier. She's scared and I know she is.

"I was reading about abusive relationships" Farkle says after a few minutes of silence.

"And?" I need him to let me know everything he found out.

"Depending on the situation she might not want to leave him"

"What are you fucking crazy?! Who wants to stay with someone who's hitting her?!" Maya screams at him.

"It's not that she wants to stay it's that he probably has her brainwashed. He probably keeps saying he's gonna change but we all know that's never gonna happen. He knows her weakness and he's gonna use it against her. She wants someone who is gonna love her and she probably thinks one day he's gonna love her. I mean let's face it we all hurt her, she has a wall up with us. He's the only person she probably trusts."

"Well then we need to tear down her wall and quickly. She needs to get out of that relationship. She needs to be treated like a princess" I say looking at Farkle and Maya.

"Well how do we do that?" Farkle asks.

"I don't know but it's gonna start tomorrow night at the reunion" I don't know how but I'm gonna crack her. She needs to face reality. She needs to be with me...

* * *

Okay there is chapter 6! Review! Let me know if you guys have any ideas! I love getting ideas from readers! Next chapter is gonna be the reunion :)  
Next chapter will be up soon I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Riley POV:

I stepped out of the shower and slid on my bra and panties. I sat down and started to blow dry my hair when James walked in.

"Do we really have to go to this reunion thing?" He asks as he sits on the bed.

"Yes you promised me you would go"

"I know but it sounds stupid"

"James it's just for a few hours" He groaned loudly.

"Fine" He mumbled before getting up and walking back downstairs. I don't care he promised me and he says he wants to change well this will be the first step.

I quickly dried my hair and then straightened it. I applied a little make up before sliding on a black strapless dress that stopped three inches above my knee. I slid on my dark grey pumps and grabbed my clutch bag and quickly walked down the steps only to find James sitting on the couch texting a mile a minute.

"Who are you texting?" I ask softly

"Devon from work" He said quickly. I pursed my lips together but chose not to remind him that he told me Devon quit…three months ago.

"Oh well are you ready?" He nodded as he finished his text quickly locking his phone and shoving it in his pocket.

"Yeah let's take your car" He said before grabbing my keys walking out the door. Well I guess it might be a good thing he didn't notice my dress or he would have snapped out like always. Then again a compliment never hurt anyone. I shake my head as I walk out the door locking it behind me.

The car ride was complete silence except for James' cell phone which kept dining almost every three minutes letting him know he had a new text message. Who the hell is texting him so much? I'll find out after the reunion I don't want any fighting with him until after this is all over. We pulled in front of the hotel and valet walked up to us ready to park the car. We got out of the car and walked in to the hotel looking for the ballroom. Right after we walked in we were greeted by Farkle. He smiled big and hugged me.

"It's great to see you Riley" He whispers in my ear. I smile and hug him back.

"It's great to see you too" I heard James clear his throat so I quickly pulled back. Farkle just looked at me and then looked at James.

"Hi I'm Farkle" Farkle held his hand out to shake James but James didn't budge.

"James" Oh my god why is he such an asshole sometimes?

"Farkle this is my husband James. James this is one of my best friends Farkle" James nodded his head at Farkle before walking up to the bar. Oh joy he's gonna be drinking. This is gonna be a long night.

"So who's all here?" I ask him trying to ignore James.

"Um Maya, Lucas, Zay, Nicole, Brenda, Kylie" Farkle mentioned a few names. "Maya wants to see you Riley" He says softly.

"She does?" I ask. I mean I ended up seeing Lucas so why not her? She was my best friend and it's been years so why not? Farkle nodded.

"Come here" He gently took my hand and led me over to her. She still looks the same. "Maya look who it is" He said softly. She looked at him for a brief moment before looking at me.

"R-Riley?" She asks softly. I give her a small smile and nod. She smiles big and quickly wraps her arms around me hugging me tightly. Farkle chuckles as she squeals out "Peaches I've missed you" I hug her back smiling.

"I've missed you too" I say softly. It was the truth I've missed having a best friend all these years.

"I'm gonna leave you two to catch up" Farkle says before walking away.

We started to catch up. I found out she's a photographer for a local newspaper.

"So I talked to Farkle. He said that you left school because you couldn't be around us anymore. Why?" She asked softly.

"I just I don't know. Once high school started we just kind of drifted apart. I mean you and Lucas stayed close but there were three weeks when we didn't talk once" I say honestly. Once Lucas and Maya got together they didn't need me anymore.

"Riles we needed you- "I shake my head.

"No you guys did fine without me. Look at you guys now your all fine"

"We still wanted you around" Yeah and I want a time machine but it doesn't work that way.

"Do you realize I was signed out of school for almost two months before you or Lucas tried to call me? Farkle called me a few days later but you and Lucas it took you guys almost two months. Obviously you guys did fine without me. I really don't want to argue so can we please drop it?" I ask softy. I don't want to fight anymore. I fight with James enough. Speaking of James where the hell is he?

"Look I'm sorry. It was a fucked up thing for me to do. I can't talk for Lucas but that's on him. I fucked up big time Riles. You're my best friend, my sister and no one could ever replace you. I've missed you so much these past years it's crazy. Can we please go back to how things used to be?"

I smile softly "We can try"

She smiles and hugs me tightly again. I chuckle softly as I feel someone tap my shoulder. I let go of the hug and turn around to see Lucas.

"Hi" He smiled down at me and Maya.

"Sup cowboy" Maya said. Same old Maya.

"Hi Lucas" I say softly.

"Um Riley do you think I can talk to you for a minute?" Maya smirked at me and patted my shoulder before walking away.

"Um sure"

He leads me to a secluded table away from everyone. He pulls out a chair for me and sits next to me.

"I'm sorry about the other day. It's just that I kind of saw your husband um slap you" He says quietly. Oh great he saw that. What do I do? What do I do?

"Um n-no you didn't" I lie.

"Riles I've seen it before" What?! He's seen it before?!

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm a cop so I've seen plenty of domestic violence. Your husband doesn't treat you right does he?"

"No" I say softly "That's not what I meant. He loves me."

"Define love Riles" I looked down at my lap not sure what to say next. "Riley love isn't putting your hands on someone"

"He only does it when I deserve it" I say quickly. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Do you hear yourself Riley? You don't deserve to be smacked, pushed, hit, kicked none of it. Riley you're a beautiful woman and you deserve the world." I heard someone clear their throat and I quickly looked up only to find James. He looks pissed.

"Excuse us for one minute can I see my wife?" He spats at Lucas. Lucas just looks at me.

"Lucas give us a minute and I'll be back" I say softly before getting up and walking out the ballroom with James. He pulls me into a janitor closet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He screams at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"One of your little fuck buddies huh?" He spats at me.

"He's a friend James that's it!"

"You're a fucking cheater!" He screams as he raises his fist slamming it down into my eye. I stumble over in pain but he continues to beat me.

After what seems like an eternity, multiple kicks, punches, slaps he kicks me in my stomach one last time before walking out the door slamming it shut. I curl up in the fetal position sobbing as I feel the blood gushing from my nose and a mark on my forehead. He doesn't love me. If you love someone why would you do this?

My head is pounding and all I want to do is sleep. I try to get up but fall back down.

"Help" I try to say but it only comes out as a whisper. I sob hoping someone will hear me.

* * *

Okay here's chapter 7! I hope you all enjoy! Comment please :) I love hearing from you guys!

What do you think will happen next? Will someone find Riley? Will she forgive James yet again? Will her and Mayas friendship workout? What about Lucas? Next chapter coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas POV:

I keep looking around the room trying to find Riley. She's been gone for at least forty-five minutes now. I've walked around this room probably twenty times looking for her. I saw Farkle standing and talking to someone maybe he saw her. I walked up to him.

"Hey man sorry to interrupt but have you seen Riley?" I asked him.

"No sorry but I'm pretty sure I saw James leave" Farkle said. Wait James left does that mean Riley left with him?

"Was she with him?"

"I don't think so but I'm not sure"

"Okay thanks" I walked away from him and walked out of the ballroom. Would she leave? I leaned against a wall and slid down. I know deep down she's not okay. I want to be able to help her I just don't know how. I can't really help her until she wants my help. I groaned and banged my head on the wall when I heard something. I'm not sure what but it sounds like a faint sobbing? I stood up and put my ear to the wall trying to figure out where the sound is coming from. I quickly opened the janitor closet door only to find Riley laying on the ground, bloody and sobbing.

"Riley?!" I quickly ran to her side. "What happened?!" Dumb question. She just sobbed harder. I grabbed a stack of paper towels and put them on the gash on her forehead. I held the towels in place to try to stop the bleeding I used my other hand and pulled out my cell phone calling 911. I quickly explained where I was and what was wrong. The dispatcher told me they would be here within the next seven minutes. I glanced down and saw Riley's eyes are closing.

"No Riley! Stay up please stay up!" Her eyes open slightly. I smiled down at her. "You have to stay up sweetheart" I dialed Farkles number. "Come on pick up pick up"

"Hello?"

"Farkle! I need you to come to the janitor closet on the first floor!"

"What? Why?"

"Just get here!" I hung up the phone and put my attention back on Riley. "Help's on the way" I mumbled as I pushed some hair out of her face. She wouldn't make eye contact with me. She's probably broken right now. A few moments pass before I saw Farkle panting in front of the door.

"What the hell happened?!"

"I don't know I'm assuming James- "As soon as I said the name she jumped and quickly covered her face. Why would someone treat her like this? Farkle just looked at me and shook his head. He knows just like I do. "I'm gonna go with her to the hospital" I said softly.

"I'll meet you guys there. Maya will probably want to come" I nodded and then a minute later four paramedics came rushing in lifting her up on a stretcher. I got into the ambulance with her just holding her hand. She didn't want to let go and I didn't mind. She needs someone to be there for her.

After what seemed like an eternity we got to the hospital. I gently tried to take my hand from Riley but she wouldn't budge.

"Riles you have to let go I promise I'll be right here when you get back" She gently let go of my hand as they wheeled her away. I went into the waiting room and sat down staring at the ground. A little while later I saw Farkle and Maya come into the waiting room.

"How long have you guys been here?" Maya asked softly as she sat down across from me.

"Not long got here about ten fifteen minutes ago"

"Have they said anything?" I shook my head no.

"Lucas there has to be something you can do" Farkle said softly.

"I wish there was but unless she chooses to press charges against him I can't do anything. Trust me I want to but it's up to Riley"

We all just sat in silence waiting for the doctor to come tell us something, anything I just need to know what's going on. It was probably a good hour before a doctor came in and asked for Riley's 'party'. This is far from a party buddy. This is a damn nightmare. We all quickly got up and walked over to him.

"So how is she?" Farkle asked quickly.

"It seems as if Riley was beat up" Well no shit "She has a lot of bruising, but thankfully nothing is broken. She is very lucky. We're waiting on some results to see if she has a concussion but other than that she seems to be okay." Oh thank God.

"Can we see her?" Maya asked softly

"Yeah she's in room 126 go down the hall and make a left" The doctor walked away.

"Hey guys I'll catch up with you I'm gonna run to the bathroom" I said to them as we walked out the door. They both nodded and kept walking. Once they made the left I quickly walked up to the doctor.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute in private?" I asked.

"Um sure follow me" He said as he led me into an empty room. We sat down across from each other.

"First let me start off by saying I'm a police officer" I pulled out my badge and showed him "Riley is one of my friends but I have reasons to believe that she is being abused my her-"

"Husband" He answered for me. Wait he knows? He sighed and looked at me "I had my suspicions too but there's nothing I could do."

"In the past year how many times has she been in the hospital?" I asked softly.

"Hold on" He went outside the door and came back in with a laptop. He started typing away as I bounced my foot.

"Seventeen" He looked up at me "Fell down the stairs, hit her head in a car accident, broken arm, four concussions" Holy shit.

"O-okay thank you I'm gonna go talk to her"

"Help her please. She deserves so much better" I nodded and left the room walking down to Riley's room. How am I gonna help her? I knocked softly before walking in. I saw her sitting up in her bed talking to Maya and Farkle.

"Hey Riles. What happened?" I ask softly. She looked down at her thighs not wanting to make eye contact.

"I d-don't know someone just came up and started beating me up"

"I can go to the hotel and get the video footage. You can press charges." I said simply as I sat next to her.

"NO!" She screamed out then it hit her so she continued "I mean it's over and done with. I'm fine just a few bruises"

"Riley" I placed my hand on hers "I know this was James. You don't have to keep protecting him. We can get you help"

"James loves me"

"No Riley this isn't love" Farkle said softly "He just keeps saying it to keep you around. You deserve so much better than this"

"Honey please let us help you" Maya mumbled to her.

"I don't need help!" I place two fingers under her chin raising her head so she looks at me.

"Riley please let us help you. You can't keep doing this. You're protecting him when he could kill you" I said softly. She just stared at her lap as tears fell from her face. I gently nudged Maya who nodded and grabbed Farkles hand quickly pulling him out the door leaving us alone.

"Riles please look at me" I took two of my fingers and gently placed them under her chin lifting her face.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed out "Why are you doing this? I didn't do a thing wrong to you! Why are you so mean to me?!" She sobs violently into her hands. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into me as she continued to sob.

"Riley it's me Lucas. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never" I said softly. After a few minutes her sobs started to stop. She looked up at me.

"Why is he so mean to me?" She mumbled.

"I don't know I really don't. You deserve so much more than-" I was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She sighed softly and pulled it out. I was thankful to see a 1-800 number instead of James' name.

"Hold that thought" She hit the answer button and put it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Hello is this James or Riley Brown?"

"This is Riley. Can I ask who is calling?"

"This is Amanda from First Bank I was just calling because it seems as if you're account has had a lot of transactions lately"

"Um like what exactly?"

"Four thousand at Jared Jewelry, almost two thousand at Southern Hotel and Spa, almost five hundred at Victoria Secret" Tears just started falling from her eyes. She knows deep down what's going on. Will she admit it? I don't know but she knows he's a cheating piece of shit asshole.

"Y-yeah I know thank you for calling me"

"No problem Mrs. Brown have a great night" She hung up the phone and just stared at her wedding ring.

"I-we never spent that much money on anything"

"Riley you and I both know what's going on. You need to leave him. You'll be better off and so much happier I promise you." She stayed silent for a few minutes before taking a deep breath.

"I want to press charges against him." She said softly as she looked up at me.

* * *

Chapter 9 coming soon! Don't forget to review! Love you!


	9. Chapter 9

Riley POV:

I can't believe what I just said. I want to press charges against my husband. The man I fell in love with. The man that I thought loved me. Lucas is right, if I let him continue to abuse me it's gonna get worse and worse. I don't know how much more I can take. I laid my head back on the hospital pillow and gently pulled of my wedding ring. I just stared at it wondering what went wrong. Was it something I did? Was he always like this and I just didn't want to believe it? I heard someone knock on the door and Lucas walks in shutting the door behind him.

"Hi" I said softly as I looked at him.

"Hey. I talked to my boss. He said if I can get a statement from you we can get you a PFA against him-"

"What's a PFA?" I asked.

"A protection from abuse order. It means he would have to stay fifty feet away from you. He wouldn't be allowed back at the house"

"And what if he does?" I mumbled looking down. Deep down I'm worried about what's gonna happen to me once James finds all this out. It's not like I can have protection 24/7.

"Then he will be put in jail immediatley for violating it." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I'm scared to death right now. Once James finds out that I'm pressing charges against him he's gonna come after me PISSED. I don't know what he's gonna do but I know I'm gonna get hurt. I wiped my eyes as quickly as I could but I know Lucas saw. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared Lucas. Nothing is gonna stop him. Once he finds out" I shake my head letting out a sob "It's gonna be bad"

"Riley I can promise you nothing is gonna happen I-"

"How can you promise that? I can't have security 24/7-" I get cut off.

"Says who?"

"Says who? Me. How would I get a cop to be with me all day everyday?"

"I'll do it. If that's what's gonna make you feel safe then that's what I'll do." Well that's really sweet.

"Lucas that's really sweet but I can't ask you to do that"

"You're not asking me. I'm telling you that this is what I'm doing" He smiles at me before getting up and wrapping his arms around me. "I promise you I will keep you safe" He kisses my forehead. This is the first time I really feel safe. Maybe I'm just imagining it but I feel like I belong in his arms.

"Can you please just hold me?" Wait did that really just come out of my mouth? He gently lifted me up moving me over and climbed in bed with me. I curled up to his chest closing my eyes and he put his arm around me gently rubbing my back. This is what I NEVER had with James. This is all I ever wanted.

_ Lucas POV:

Riley curled up to me and closed her eyes. She looks so peaceful sleeping. How could someone do this to her? She didn't deserve any of this. She wouldn't hurt a fly. I know that once James finds out he's gonna be pissed but oh well. He shouldn't have put his hands on her at all. I need to talk Riley into just staying with me for a while. Granted I want her to be with me so we can spend time together but I also want her to be safe. I think it would be best if she was as far away from that house as possible. I wonder if her parents ever suspected anything. I heard a soft knock at the door and saw Maya and Farkle come in. I gently got up from holding Riley and covered her up with a blanket and motioned for them to step outside. She needs as much rest as she can get. I gently shut the door behind us and leaned on the wall.

"How's she doing?" Farkle asked.

"I mean she wants to press charges against him so I guess she's doing better but she's afraid"

"Afraid of him?" Maya mumbles. I nod as I continue speaking.

"Yeah she said once he finds out it's gonna be bad. I know one way or another I'm gonna stay with her and take my vacation time so she won't be by herself but I think it would be better if we stayed at my apartment instead of her house"

"Do you think she's gonna divorce him?"

"I think that if she's pressing charges she isn't going to go back with him. He's done enough damage to her and I think she finally realizes it"

"I just wish we could change the past. We never would have ignored her. She would have never met him. None of this would be going on" Maya says softly.

"Yeah but I mean it is what it is. We can't change it. We can only grow from it. Especially Riley. And she will, with the help from us"

We continued talking for a few minutes before I overheard a males voice asking for Riley. I quickly walked over to the nurses station only to see James standing there. Maya and Farkle quickly follow behind me.

"You're not wanted here James"

"Yeah but you're not my wife so you have no say"

"Yes I do" I pull out my badge "You're the reason she's in here! She doesn't want you anywhere near her"

"You can't prove that and I want to hear it from her!"

"Let's go look at the damn footage from the hotel"

"Guys break it up or I will call hospital security and you both will have to leave" One of the nurses speak up "Now officer does she have documentation about this?"

"No they're working on it right now"

"Okay well then Riley will have to tell us she doesn't want him in there for him to leave" This hospital has the dumbest rules.

"Fine" I mumble as we go back to Riley's room. I'm the first one to go in and I see her still sleeping in the same position she was in earlier. Waking her up to this is gonna be horrible.

"She's sleeping can't we do this another time?"

"Either do it now or I stay" James says. I really want to punch this guy.

I lean down and gently shake Riley "Riles wake up" I say softly. After a few shakes she opens her eyes, yawns and stretches sitting up. She glances around the room and when she see's James her eyes get big and her hands start shaking.

"W-what is he doing here?"

"I came to see how you're doing honey. I heard you fell" He walks over to her and rubs her back. She tenses up when he touches her.

"N-no" She mumbles

"She doesn't want him here! This is crazy do you not see how scared she is?!" I basically scream at the nurse. I glare over at James and I see something small and shiny in his hand. What is that?

"Sweetheart I can see you're going threw some stuff but do you want your husband to stay here with you?" The nurse asks Riley. Suddenly I see Riley wince in pain.

"Get off of me!" She screams at James. I quickly push him away and see a small razor blade fall from his hands. I quickly reach down grabbing it away from his reach. I hand it to the nurse and look down only to see Riley's back now is bleeding. The fucking prick cut her!

"Get him the fuck out of here because if I do it he's going off the roof! He just fucking cut her back open!" I see the nurse pull out her phone and call for hospital security. James ran out of the room as quickly as he could but I can't go after him I need to be here for Riley. I hit the nurse button alerting another nurse to come in here to take care of Riley. I quickly grab a few tissues and apply pressure on her the cut to try to stop the bleeding. She grabs on to me and sobs into my chest.

It seemed like an eternity until hospital security got up here but in reality it was barley a minute.

"What happened in here?" He asked.

"Her husband is abusive. She's in the middle of getting a PFA against him and he came in here and cut her back with a razor blade." I say as the nurse holds it up and hands it to the security guard.

"Well where did he go?"

"I don't know as soon as we called he ran out but he couldn't have gotten far" The nurse leads the security guard out and the put the floor on lockdown trying to find him.

A nurse was cleaning out Riley's cut and I had my arms wrapped around her head while she laid her head on my chest.

"I'm so sorry" She mumbles. What is she sorry for?

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I got you involved in this and it doesn't have to be this way"

"Riley you shouldn't be involved in this. Let me help you. You can get your PFA, go get a divorce and make a new start. I know you'll find someone who will treat you like the queen you are" I know she will. I just want her to give me a chance.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys! I had some family issues going on but everything is good now so I'm back to writing. Chapter 10 is already started! So don't forget to comment, review and leave me some ideas!


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas POV:

I grabbed the last suitcase and shut the door behind me. It's been three days and no ones heard a thing from James. Not that it's a bad thing but I don't know what he has up his sleeve. Riley's getting released from the hospital today and after hours of pleading she finally agreed to stay with me until things calm down. She didn't want me to but I went to her house and grabbed her some clothes. I got in my car and drove to my apartment to unload then I'll go grab Riley and we can grab some dinner. I feel something with her. I should have taken my chance back in middle school but I thought the feelings for Maya were stronger but boy was I wrong. Speaking of Maya her and Riley picked up like nothing happened. They're back to being best friends again. Riley seems to be coming back to her normal self. The doctor recommended that she sees a therapist to talk about everything that happened but Riley refuses and we can't force her. I quickly pulled out my phone and called a familiar number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Maya asked

"Hey it's me what time is she getting released?"

"Within the next half hour. She's dressed and ready to go but we're waiting on the discharge papers"

"Okay well I'm unloading my car now so I'll be there in fifteen minutes if that"

"Okay we'll see you soon" I hung up after that and quickly unloaded the suitcases and put them into the guest bedroom. Within ten minutes I pulled into the hospital parking lot and went directly to Riley's room. She looked up and gave me a small smile. It wasn't a real Riley smile but with everything going on I won't bring it up. Hopefully we'll get the old Riley back soon.

"Hey" I said softly as I leaned on the door frame.

"Hi" She said softly

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah Maya went to try to get my discharge papers"

"Okay how about after she gets your papers me and you go out and grab a bite to eat? I already have your stuff unloaded at my house and to be honest I'm not the best cook"

"Not the best cook? That's an understatement" I turned around to see Maya walking in with papers in her hands. "Seriously Riley this man can't cook to save his life. He tried to microwave raw chicken"

"In my defense I thought it would cook faster" Riley let out a few laughs. At least she's laughing.

"Yeah and how'd that turn out moral compass?" I rolled my eyes as Maya handed her the papers "You're free to go and you have a few prescriptions at the pharmacy they'll be ready in about an hour. I'll stop by later and we can annoy Lucas" Maya hugged Riley and walked out the door.

"You ready?" I asked as I held my hand out helping her up.

"You have no idea" She smiled softly up at me.

* * *

Riley POV:

I sat in the passenger seat of Lucas' car fidgeting with my fingers, a million thoughts running threw my mind. I haven't told anyone but I've been getting texts from James. Apparently he had one of his buddies pay his bail from when he got arrested from the hospital. Some of the texts are him apologizing and promising to change because he wants a future and a family with me. Then I have texts that are the complete opposite. That's what keeps replaying in my head. 'You're worthless' 'No man will ever want you' 'You aren't a real woman. Real woman can have babies' 'You're a fat whore' How can someone who says they love you treat you like this? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Lucas speak up.

"You okay?" He asked softly. Should I tell him? No I'm already a burden on him I can't keep adding to it.

"Yeah I'm fine" I fake a smile at him.

"Okay…so what should we do for dinner? Maybe Chili's? You used to love it there" He smiled at me as he pulled up to a red light. The sound of Chili's made my stomach growl but what if James is right? I haven't been watching what I've been eating and I haven't been to the gym.

"Y-yeah that's fine" I say softly. I'll just eat a little bit. Enough so he doesn't suspect anything. Around fifteen minutes later we pulled into a spot at Chili's. We walked in together and the hostess took us to a booth and gave us our menus.

"I think I'm gonna get the steak what about you?" He asked as he looked at the menu. Shit um what am I looking at?

"The fajita's" No fuck I didn't' want to say that. Think light Riley. He chuckled softly. He's laughing? Is it because I should have said salad? Am I really fat?

"Some things never change huh? You used to order those all the time"

"Oh yeah" I smiled softly.

The waitress came by and took our orders. We made small talk for a while but my mind kept thinking about everything that James sent me. Was he right? The food came out pretty quickly and I can't lie my food looks delicious. The smell made my stomach growl even more than it was before. I kept telling myself 'Just one fajita Riley' Yeah well after a while that went out the window. Before I knew it I was completely done with my food. I felt so full and disgusted. Lucas was paying with the little kiosk.

"I'm gonna run to the restroom real quick" I said softly before getting up and walking towards the ladies room. How can I get rid of this feeling? I feel like I ate a six course meal. I walked into the stall leaning my head against it. I know what I could do but I don't know if that's the best idea. I would never want anyone to do this. I just can't get this thought our of my head. Damn you James again you got into my mind and I can't get you out. I guess that's what happens when you love someone. I knelled down on the ground 'Just one time. No more after this' I promised myself. I took my two fingers shoving them down my throat as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Once I was finished I flushed the toilet and went out and splashed my water with some cold water. I don't even look like I threw up well forced myself to throw up. I walked out to Lucas who was sitting in the booth.

"Hey you ready?" He asked as he looked up at me.

"Yeah" I smiled softly at him.

We walked out of the restaurant and got in his car and drove off to his house. The car ride I kept looking down at my stomach. It wasn't fat but it could be flatter. One thing's for sure. I'm gonna diet and start working out..a lot….

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Just so much going on and so little time. I promise I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow! I got the inspiration for this chapter from edenluciecheers! Thanks so much! Remember to review and if you have any ideas on what you would like to go on in the story either leave it in the comments or send me a dm! Love you guys! I promise next chapter will be up asap!


	11. Chapter 11

Riley POV:

It's been a few days since I got released from the hospital. Living with Lucas has been amazing. He's so kind and caring. I feel guilty for putting him threw this but he keeps telling me that it's no big deal. He doesn't want me to stay here by myself which I don't mind especially since I keep getting more and more texts from James. When I'm with Lucas I try to keep my phone on vibrate so he doesn't hear my phone going off so much. I never reply but the texts just keep coming in. I'm not gonna lie, I haven't been eating much. Every time I look in the mirror I see the fat on me and I don't want it. I keep my eating to a minimum and when I eat a lot I get rid of the food as quick as I can. Thankfully I've lost 3 pounds so far! I turned over in the bed as someone knocked on the door. I sat up "Come in" I said softly as Lucas walks in the room. God he still looks good after all these years. Every time I'm near him my stomach knots up.

"Hey" I smiled at him. He walked over and sat on the bed with me.

"Hi" He smiled at me. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go grab some lunch and I don't know maybe catch a movie? I'm off today"

"That depends is this a date?" Oh my god what am I saying? Stop it Riley! He smirked at me.

"That depends on if you want it to be a date"

"I would like it" I smiled at him.

"Well then it's a date" He winked at me. "Get ready and I'll meet you downstairs" He kissed my cheek and left the room. Oh my god! I'm going a date with Lucas Friar. I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face no matter how much I tried. I quickly got up and dug threw the closet trying to figure out what to wear. I quickly slid on a navy blue summer dress and a pair of sandals. Thankfully all the bruises are healing and you can barley see them now. I brushed my hair and left it down, naturally curly. A little eye liner, lip gloss and a few sprits of perfume completed my outfit. I walked down the steps to see Lucas sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"You look wow" He smiled at me. I can feel my cheeks getting red. I haven't been complimented in years.

"Thanks you look wow too" I smiled at him. Oh my the butterflies in my stomach right now.

"Thanks let's get going?" I nodded answering him. He grabbed his car keys on the table and opened the front door for me. I smiled as I got in and buckled my seat belt. A few minutes later we started to drive off. Lucas reached over and grabbed my hand holding it as we drove.

About twenty minutes later we pulled into a parking lot for a little café. The hostess led us to a table and gave us our menus.

"Have you been here before?" He looked me.

"No have you?"

"Yeah I've been here a few times"

"Well then give me some recommendations" I smile softly.

"The cheesey chicken bowl is really good" He smiles at me. "It has deep fried chicken, five types of cheese and rice in it" Boy that sounds really fattening. I can't eat that much fat.

"Hmm that sounds good anything else? Maybe like a salad? I'm not super hungry yet so"

"Um I really don't eat salads" He chuckled. "Just order what you want we can take it home if you don't finish it"

"Okay" I looked down at the menu debating on what I'm gonna get.

Around ten minutes later the waitress came by and took our orders. Lucas looked at me.

"Ladies first" He smirked.

"Um I'll have the grilled shrimp and avocado salad no dressing please"

"I'll have the bacon cheese burger with fries" She took our menus and went on her way. I started to drink my water when Lucas spoke up. "Have you heard from James?" I almost chocked on my water. Do I tell him the truth? What do I do? I looked down at the table.

"He's texted me a few times but I won't respond"

"What does he say?"

"Just that he misses me and he's so sorry about what he's done" I lie slightly.

"You know he's just saying that to get you back"

"I know that's why I haven't texted him back"

"Good" He smiled and reached over pulling my hand up and kissed it.

Lucas POV:

Living with Riley these past few days have been amazing. All the feelings I had for her in middle school came flowing back. I don't know how James could hurt her. She deserves the world and I plan on giving it to her. It kills me to know she went threw the crap she did. To top it off the prick is still contacting her! I want to kill him myself. Our waitress brought us our food and I started eating. I looked up at Riley who was moving her food around with her fork.

"Is it not good?" I asked.

"No it's good" She smiled softly. It wasn't a real Riley smile. Something's wrong.

"Are you sure because you haven't eaten a bite yet?" She put her fork in piece of shrimp and popped it into her mouth. I smiled at her.

"See yummy" She smiled at me.

"You know if anything or anyone is bothering-"

"I can tell you I know" She smiles "You've only told me five million times" She giggles.

"Well I want to make sure you know"

"I know and thank you"

"You don't have to thank me"  
"Lucas you've done so much for me these past few weeks"

"I know and it's worth it" I smile and lean over kissing her cheek.

We finished eating and we walked out hand in hand. I led her as we walked a few blocks.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Central Park" I smile down at her. "I figured we could walk and talk or sit and talk"

"Sounds perfect" She smiled and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

We walked around and talked for hours. After a few hours we ended up back at the apartment. We decided just to change into our pajamas and lay on the couch and watch scary movies. After the third movie I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier. I looked down at Riley who's head was facing my stomach I smiled down at her. She fell asleep on me. I'm not gonna move her she looks so peaceful. I leaned down kissing her head before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

Riley POV:

I felt Lucas kiss my forehead. I was asleep but when he moved I woke up. I waited ten minutes before sitting up and stretching. Lucas thankfully didn't move. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I can't take it anymore. I feel so full and it's disgusting. I have to get rid of some of the food. Granted I only ate half of my plate but it's a lot of food. I shut the bathroom door behind me and made my way to the toilet. I sat down and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I shoved two fingers into the back of my throat making me gag when I heard the bathroom door open. There stood Lucas looking at me confused and horrified while I had my fingers in my throat.

"Riley what are you doing?!"

Sorry guys! One of my closest friends ran into some problems so I was trying to help her out the best that I could but I'm back. I am currently writing chapter 12 as I type this but again if you have any comments or anything you want to happen in the story just leave it in a review or send me a dm! I can't wait for more new episodes of girl meets world to come on!


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday, June 25, 2016

6:41 PM

Lucas POV:

I can't believe what I'm looking at. Riley's sitting on the bathroom floor with her fingers in her mouth. I know what she was doing but I didn't want to believe it. She just stared down at the tile not wanting to talk about it but I'm gonna make her.

"Riley what the hell was that?" I kneel in front of her. I take my fingers under her chin and make her lift her head to look at me. She has tears rolling down her face. I hate seeing her cry but she needs to talk.

"I-I don't know! I don't know! I just I couldn't deal with it anymore. James kept saying-" I zoned out. Is she still talking to that asshole? The asshole who put her in the fucking hospital!?

"You're still talking to him?!" I asked pretty loudly. I was beyond pissed. Why would she still talk to him? She jumped when I asked that. I didn't mean to scare her but this has me so mad. "I'm sorry I raised my voice. Are you still talking to him?" She looked down at the tile again.

"No well he keeps texting me but I don't respond." She says softly.

"What does he say?"

"That no man would want me. I'm a fat whore." She mumbles. Why would he do that? I

"Look at me" I lift her head making her make eye contact with me. "You're beautiful just the way you are. Any man would be lucky to be with you. Don't let that piece of shit bring you down. He's mad that you finally stood up for yourself and now he has no one"

"You mean that?"

"Every last word of it Riley" I leaned down kissing her cheek softly. "Please don't ever do this again. You're so much better than this" She nodded as I wrapped my arms around her. God this is the best feeling. "Now come on let's go back to bed and tomorrow we're getting your number changed" I heard her laugh softly.

"Okay" I stood up and helped her up. I led her into my bedroom and shut the door behind us. She climbed up into my bed and I followed her. She faced me as I pulled the blanket on top of us. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her while she buried her face in the crook of my neck. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before closing my eyes.

Riley POV:

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Was everything that happened last night a dream? I stretched as I got of bed and walked downstairs. I heard someone in the kitchen I smiled as I entered the kitchen to see Lucas cooking breakfast.

"Good morning" I smiled and leaned on the kitchen island. He jumped as he turned around. Guess he didn't know I was up.

"Good morning" I giggled. It was fun making him scared. "I thought you were still sleeping"

"I was but then I woke up"

"I can see that" He smiled at me. "Did you sleep okay? Because to be honest I slept amazing with you in my arms" I could just feel the heat traveling to my cheeks.

"I slept good" I smiled down at the floor.

"I made breakfast if you're hungry. I made pancakes, sausage and fruit salad"

"That sounds delicious" I smiled up at him. We ate our food together in silence. We started cleaning up and I started running the water to do the dishes when I felt him come up behind me. He put his hands around my waist.

"Lucas-"

"Riley tell me you want this just as bad as I do" I turned around and looked up at him. I don't know if he means what I think he means.

"Lucas I think that's a little fast I don't want to rush into that yet"  
"I'm not talking about sleeping with me" Oh thank God. I mean granted if the opportunity came along I probably would. Hell I know I would.

"Then what-"I was interrupted by his lips crashing down on mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down closer. He responded by lifting me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. God he is an amazing kisser.

We kissed for a good ten minutes before I heard his front door open and shut but we completely ignored it.

"Damn!" Maya said smirking at us. I pulled away clearly blushing and buried my face in his neck as he laughed softly. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything but clearly I was. So I mean should I go or?"

_ Sorry for the short chapter! I'm planning a surprise birthday party so my heads being pulled in 1000 different directions . Again if you have any comments or suggestions please feel free to let me know. I love using your ideas! Next chapter will be up within the next week.

Also a note to the guest who commented on June 15th. If you don't like how Riley is acting in MY story then you don't have to read it. You shouldn't leave rude comments on anyone's story!

To everyone else I love you and hope to hear from you all soon!

Love Lexi 3


	13. Chapter 13

Riley POV:

It's been a few weeks since Lucas and I first kissed and let's just say there have been many more since that. He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend or anything I think we're just taking it slow for the time being and I'm okay with that. I had to go a few days ago and sign papers for my lawyer on proceeding with the divorce. I had the hospital fax over my papers from when James knocked me out so it's noted that it was an abusive relationship so hopefully it's not much longer. Lucas is at work so I'm getting ready to have lunch with Maya. I'm not sure if Lucas told her about me making myself thrown up but I don't think he did. I won't lie I've done it a few more times since that but I make sure Lucas isn't around. I can't help it. I watch everything I eat but sometimes I just eat too much and I have to get rid of it. I truthfully don't think it's hurting me. I haven't lost that much weight. In the past month I lost 4 pounds and in my mind that's healthy. I heard Maya beep the horn from outside so I quickly grabbed my purse and keys. I walked out and got into the passenger seat.

"Hey" I smiled as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Hey Riles" She smiled as she pulled out of the driveway and started to drive. "So how are you and huckleberry?"

I laughed softly "Why do you still call him names?"

"Because he's a huckleberry" She laughed as she made a left turn "So how are you?"

"Um we're good I think" I don't know how to answer this.

"You think?"

"I don't know I mean he didn't ask me out or anything-" I was interrupted  
"But clearly there's something there because of the kiss I walked in on" I can feel the heat traveling to my cheeks.

"Yeah I mean I feel something when we kiss but we're taking it slow. He knows that the whole James situation has me messed up so I'm trying but it's gonna take some time"

"Well that's good. I'm glad for you Riles. You deserve to be happy. I haven't seen Lucas this happy since middle school" She said softly as she pulled into a parking lot of the restaurant. "But all that matters now is that he's happy and it's with you" She smiled at me as she turned off the car. We got out and walked in and followed the hostess to our table. She handed us our menus and walked away. I know one thing I really really really like Lucas and I need to make sure I stay on top of trying to lose this weight. I started to look at the menu and the buffalo chicken wrap sounds amazing but that probably has a million calories. Fried chicken, cheese, ranch dressing, french fries as much as I want it I can't do it. I flipped the page and looked at the salad options.

"So what do you think you're gonna get?" Maya asked looking up at me.

"I think I'm gonna get the berry chicken salad. Something light and fresh. What about you?"

"I love the buffalo chicken wrap from here it's soo good!" She laughed. It sounds amazing but no thank you.

We ordered our food and it quickly came out. We talked about everything while we ate. The smell of her food made me more hungry. I finished my whole salad. Once my food was gone I looked down at the plate. I felt disgusting. I quickly pulled out my wallet and put a twenty on the table.

"I'll be right back I need to use the restroom" I said as I got up.

"Okay" Maya smiled at me. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and went into an open stall. Atleast it looks pretty clean in here. I kneeled down by the toilet as I threw my hair up in a messy bun. I slid a finger into my mouth as I leaned over the toilet. I heard the bathroom door open but I didn't care. I'm in the stall no one can see me. I shoved my finger in the back of my throat as I started to gag. I heard someone talking but I needed to get this done. I gagged a few more times before I emptied the contents on my stomach into the toilet.

"Oh my god Riley is that you? Are you okay?" I heard Maya ask. Shit! "Lucas I'll have her call you back she got sick" She was on the phone with Lucas?!

I quickly got up and flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. I walked over to the sink and splashed my face with some cold water.

"I'm fine I think that salad didn't agree with me" I said softly. "Either that or I'm catching a little stomach bug" I lied. I hate lying but no ones gonna understand what I'm dealing with.

"Let's get out of here and get you back to the house. You should lay down you look really pale" I nodded and followed her out of the restaurant. We quickly got in the car and started driving.

"So Lucas called?"

"Shit! Yeah sorry kinda slipped my mind. He wanted to see what time I was bringing you home. Can you call him and let him know? I kinda hung up on him" She laughed softly. I nodded my head and pulled out my phone and quickly called his phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey sorry we're on our way back. I got sick at the restaurant."

"You got sick or you-?"

"I think the chicken berry salad was bad" I answered his question for him. "It tasted off but I ignored it"

"Okay I'll see you when you get home"

"Okay" I hung up the phone. Within ten minutes Maya pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks for doing lunch with me I hope you feel better" She leaned over and hugged me. I hugged her back and walked into Lucas's house. He was sitting on the couch watching basketball. I shut the door behind me and sat down next to him.

"You don't look good"

"Well that's what every girl wants to hear" I laughed at him.

"You look really pale. Are you sure your okay?" He placed his hand on my forehead. "You feel kind of warm"

"I think the salad was just bad or I'm getting a stomach bug"

"Well I was gonna see if you wanted to go out but clearly that's a no. So how about we just lay in bed all day and watch movies?" I smiled. God I think I love this boy.

"I think that sounds amazing"

"Okay go change into something more comfortable and I'll meet you upstairs" He leaned over and kissed my cheek before getting up and going into the kitchen.

I got up and went upstairs to get ready. My head is pounding right now. I feel pretty dizzy but I'm trying to ignore it. I quickly changed and laid in bed. Lucas came in and put a movie on and laid next to me. I cuddled up to him as he kissed my forehead.

"Hey Riles?" He asked me as the previews started.

"Yeah?" I heard him take a deep breath.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He asked quickly but I heard him. I smiled and sat up looking at him.

"What did you say?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked slower. I nodded as my smile got bigger.

"I thought you would never ask" He smiled and kissed me softly as he pulled me into him. I'm finally getting my happily ever after.

Sorry for the wait! My laptop has been super slow so I had to take it out to best buy and have them fix it (and cost me a fortune). Here's chapter 13! I hope you guys like it! Remember to review and send me some more ideas!


	14. Chapter 14

Riley POV:

Being with Lucas is a million times different then when I was with James. Lucas treats me with respect. He doesn't scream at me or put his hands on me. Lucas makes me feel wanted and cared for. Something I've never had with James. Well I had it at one point but when we got married it all changed. I closed my eyes and snuggled up to his chest. We both decided to sleep in today but clearly it didn't work for me. I'm not gonna lie I feel guilty about lying to him about me eating or throwing up but if he found out he'd be so pissed at me. I don't do it all the time but I do it enough so I lose some weight. I sighed softly knowing I wasn't gonna fall back asleep.

"How long have you been up?" I looked up to see a wide awake Lucas.

"I could ask you the same question" I smiled at him.

"About twenty minutes your turn"

"Ten or fifteen minutes"

"Well clearly neither one of us are good at sleeping in" He chuckled "So how about we get up and we can go make some breakfast?"

"I think that sounds perfect" He leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

"I'll meet you downstairs" He smiled as he got up and out of bed and headed downstairs. I laid in bed for another few moments before getting up and walking to the bathroom. I almost made it to the door but then I felt really dizzy. I grabbed the door frame to prevent me from falling. I slid down the wall and brought my knees up to my chin taking deep breaths. What the hell is going on? I feel so lightheaded and dizzy all of a sudden.

Lucas POV:

I was downstairs debating on what to make. I'll let Riley pick. I jogged up the steps to the bedroom to find her on the floor, her back against the wall and her knees to her chin. What the fuck? What did I miss?

"Riley are you okay?" I kneeled down in front of her. She looks so pale.

"I think so I just got really dizzy all of a sudden"

"Come here lets get you back in bed" I put an arm under her legs and another arm around her back and lifted her up and laid her back in bed. "Try to lay back down you don't look too good" I kissed her forehead. She nodded and closed her eyes. I think she's hiding something from me. I shut the door behind me and jogged down the steps. I grabbed my laptop and started googling bulimia. Riley has a lot of the signs. Would she lie to me about this? My thoughts got interrupted when I heard a knock at the door. I put my laptop on the table and got up to open the door only to see Maya and Farkle.

"Wow look at you Maya you knocked!" I joked with her.

"Shut up huckleberry I came to see what you and Riley are doing" She walked past me. I moved to the side to let Farkle in and shut the door behind him. They both sat on the couch.

"Well Riley isn't feeling well-" I started saying but then got interrupted by Maya.

"I swear to God huckleberry if you got her pregnant-" She stood up and poked me in the chest "I will cut your dick off and go buy a dog just to give it to him as a chew toy"

"Chill Maya she's not pregnant. No baby anytime soon"

"Then what's wrong with her? Didn't she just have a stomach bug a few weeks ago?" Farkle asked.

"I don't know. She looks really pale and she got really dizzy"

"Maybe she should go to the doctor-it could have to do with all the stress with the divorce" Farkle suggested. I sat down next to them.

"I don't know if it's stress"

"Then what else could it be?" Farkle looked at me confused. I took a deep breath.

"Apparently a few weeks ago James started texting Riley. Saying she was fat and worthless-shit like that. I ended up finding her in the bathroom with her finger down her throat. I think she has bulimia." I said softly. I could just see their faces drop. Maya stood up.

"Then we need to go tell her to stop doing this. She doesn't need to lose any weight and she doesn't need to listen to that piece of shit!"

"Maya I've told her this all before-"

"We have to be very careful on how we handle this guys. If we say the wrong thing it could end very very badly." Farkle said. "We can't just jump out and say 'Riley we know you have bulimia'"

"Then what do we do? I can't stand to see her like this" I said softly. It killed me to know that Riley was doing this and slowly killing herself.

"I don't know but we need to help Riley and soon before something bad happens"

"Help me with what guys?" I looked over at the steps and saw Riley walking down the steps. Oh boy…

Sorry for the short chapter! I'm planning a surprise party for my best friend and it's been alot of work! Remember if you have any ideas or suggestions let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

Farkle POV:

I looked over at Lucas who had panic written all over his face. I don't really blame him. This is a fucked up situation no matter how you look at it. She can't know what we're talking about just yet.

"Help you go to the lawyer and sign off on your divorce papers" I said quickly. It's not exactly a lie but it's not one hundred percent the truth. Riley gave me a soft smile.

"Thanks but Maya and I are already gonna do that right Peaches?" Riley looked over at Maya.

"Yeah but I thought you might need extra support" Maya lied out of her ass.

"I think I can handle it but thanks anyway guys. Lucas do you have any Advil? I have a pounding headache"

"Yeah but I think you should eat something before you take it. It could mess up your stomach if you take it with nothing on your stomach" I could see Riley tense up.

"I can just eat a piece of toast-" Riley started saying.

"Or we can all go out for lunch" I smiled at her

"Come on Riles it'll be fun" Maya tried.

"Maybe getting some fresh air will make you feel better" Lucas walked over to Riley and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Riley groaned softly which made me smile. I knew she was coming.

"Fine just let me go get dressed" Lucas smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before she walked up the steps to the bedroom.

"Let's just enjoy lunch and see what happens in the next few weeks. We can't just jump out and say something like that" I said softly.

"We just need to remind her that no matter what we're going to be there for her" Maya said as she looked at us.

"Yeah but she might not trust us right away. We broke her trust years ago and look at what it did to her" Lucas sat on the couch and put his hands over his face. "We fucked up guys we have to rebuild this trust"

"Yeah we do" I said softly. I could hear water running in the bathroom.

"Okay guys enough. I know we fucked up but now we need to be there for her and help her with all this shit" Maya said. I heard Riley walking down the hall.

"Maya's right come on guys let's go enjoy the day" I smiled at her. I saw Riley at the top of the steps she gave me a small smile as she walked down the steps. I glanced down at my phone to read a text when I heard a loud bang I quickly looked up to see Riley falling down the steps. I saw her head bounce off of the steps. Lucas quickly got up and ran halfway up the steps and grabbed her in his arms.

"What the hell just happened?" Maya screamed in panic. I ran up to Lucas and saw a now unconscious Riley in his arms.

"Riley wake up please!" Lucas pleaded to her.

"Come on let's get her to the ER she hit her head a few times" I say quickly.

We quickly got into the car. Lucas sat in the back with her head on his lap. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"She'll be okay" I said softly as I sped off to the hospital.

Lucas POV:

We got to the emergency room within fifteen minutes. I've never seen Farkle speed like that. I carried Riley into the waiting room the nurse quickly ran up to me asking me a million questions as she called for a bed. The bed arrived quickly and I laid her on it as the staff quickly took her into the back. The nurse looked at me as I gave all of her basic information. Her name, date of birth, address ext. I explained to her that she was walking down the steps and she just fell. I don't wanna bring up the bulimia thing until I know for sure that's what's going on. She said she would give me updates as she got them. I groaned and sat down right before Farkle and Maya came in.

"Where is she?" Maya asked.

"They took her back to run some tests."

"They need to fix her now" She sat down next to me. Farkle took the seat across from us.

We stayed silent for probably twenty minutes before a nurse came out and called the name "Matthews/Brown". Brown? Oh right that's Riley's married name. We all got up and practically ran to her.

"How is she?" We almost screamed at her. She gave us the strangest look "Sorry we're just worried how is she?" I asked more calmly.

"Well Mrs. Brown-"  
"No it's Miss Matthews. She's divorced" I said sternly. I don't want anyone think she's still married to that piece of shit.

"Oh I'm sorry well Miss Matthews" She looked at me "Currently has a concussion. It's not something we're too concerned about as long as she gets woken up every hour for at least fifteen minutes for the first 24 hours. After that you would only have to wake her up every two hours for ten minutes for an extra 12 hours just as a precaution."

"Okay I can do that" I said as I made a mental note of what she said.

"She is also very dehydrated. Which is why I believe she passed out on the steps. I'm ordering her an IV of fluids for her right now but make sure she gets a lot of liquids. Once she gets the bag of fluids she'll be free to leave. I'd say probably two hours tops"

"Okay can we see her?" Farkle asked softly.

"Yeah she's asleep right now but we're gonna be waking her soon so if you could give us like fifteen minutes we'll call you guys back" She smiled at us before walking into the back.

"So if she's just dehydrated that doesn't mean she's bulimic right?" I looked over at Farkle.

"I mean I don't know much about bulimia but I'm sure the doctor would have been able to notice it"

"Maybe after your conversation she really stopped." Maya said softly.

Was I wrong this whole time? I had to be wrong. Damn it I should have trusted her more. People get sick all the time. I just had it stuck in my mind that this is what was wrong with her. Was I acting different towards her and didn't realize it?

"I think I may have been looking too far into it. I mean I don't think Riley would lie about this anymore. The night I caught her she was pretty open with me about it" At least I hope I looked too far into it…

There's chapter 15! A big thank you to edenluciecheers who gave me the idea for this chapter! Remember if you have any ideas or suggestions either dm me or leave in the comments! Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
